Windows
by FoureverDivergentInitiate
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been best friends for years, but things get strained once Tobias gets a girlfriend who really isn't the best for him. Tris can't help but think "she's not good for you." And truth be told, she isn't.


**Loosely based off Song and Video for: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Nita. It was just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it," Tobias pleaded into his phone.

Tris sat watching Tobias pace back and forth from her spot on Tobias' bed. She had been listening in on the conversation for the past thirty minutes, when she should have been getting her Pre-Calculus homework done. Obviously, Tobias said something that offended Nita, but Tobias hadn't told her yet what it was. Probably something that didn't warrant this fight they were in; Tobias likes to joke around but some people (really just Nita) didn't like his jokes.

"I know, I know. I'll think next time before I say something. Bye." Tobias ended the call with a huge sigh, rolling his eyes. He walked towards Tris and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What was all that about?" Tris asked softly, closing her textbook which was on her lap.

"Nothing really. Or at least I thought it was nothing," Tobias placed his head in his hands, bringing his knees up to his chest. He just stayed like that for a few minutes. Tris didn't press for any more information, she knew that Tobias would tell her when he was ready.

Tobias snapped his head back from his hands, hitting it softly on his headboard. He turned to look at Tris with sad eyes, "I was just joking around with her, saying something about how her shoes didn't match her outfit since we were just talking about that with other people. Obviously she didn't like it and went off on me. Which if you think about it is a bit weird, yeah?"

Tris nodded her head in agreement, but didn't say anything just yet, knowing that Tobias wasn't quite done yet. If she was Nita though, she would've just laughed it off because she knew that Tobias was just joking. He's just like that; he likes to laugh and get other people to laugh.

"Well she took it as I didn't like what she was wearing and that I thought she looked ugly. Like how did she come to that conclusion? I was just joking around! They actually did match." Tobias' voice raised in hysterics. He really didn't get her sometimes.

"I'm sorry Tobias. Maybe it's that time of the month?" She said to try and lighten the mood, which she knew worked when Tobias let out a soft chuckle. "But really, she was a bang out of order. You were just joking around and she took it way too seriously," Tris looked to Tobias and saw that he was looking back at her, with a smile on his face. Tris wanted to add that she didn't see why they were still together but decided against it. She didn't want to get in another fight over it.

"You read way too much English novels," Tobias gave with a smirk, still looking at Tris.

"They're better than the shit you get nowadays here." Tris laughed out.

"Anyway, thanks Tris. You are a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

Tobias moved closer to Tris, enveloping her in a hug. Tris relaxed into it, resting her head in the crook of his neck breathing in Tobias' smell. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just holding onto each other tightly. Tris thought that this was her favorite place to be in the whole entire world- in Tobias' arms. She wished it was Tobias' favorite place too.

Tobias was the first to move, untangling himself from Tris and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let's get back to that homework, yeah?"

You could say that they were attached at the hip, never wanting to leave each other's side. They knew almost everything about each other. They knew of their dreams and aspirations, which changed almost daily. They just understood each other.

Now they were in high school, Tobias and Tris were both seniors, though she was one year younger than him. They were still just as close but things were kind of rocky since Tobias started dating Nita last month.

Tris didn't think Nita would ever get Tobias like she did.

That was the thing though. Tobias didn't like Tris like that. They were just best friends who barely had any boundaries, but there was an invisible line that they never crossed.

Tobias and Nita started dating last month. Of course, the first thing she said to him was that she loved his look. Tris had actually been around him during that first conversation, them both flirting with each other, and she snorted. But still, no one noticed her. Nobody but Tobias ever did.

Tris was a bit of a nerd. She was really good at school, liked reading and unfortunately, had to wear these large glasses. She never got bullied really, just made fun of every once in a while. She preferred being invisible.

But once Nita started dating Tobias, that changed. She started noticing her and making snide, little comments about her. Sometimes even in front of Tobias. There was this one time they were walking to class together when Nita asked Tobias right in front of Tris why he was friends with such a loser. Tris had never wanted to feel smaller at that moment than any other. But Tobias had defended her, saying she wasn't a loser and amazing. All Nita did was roll her eyes and say 'yeah, sure. Whatever.'

However, Tobias and Nita were the power couple of the school from that day they began dating, taking the 'crown' from Shauna and Zeke, two friends of Tobias'. Tobias was the quarterback of their school's football team and Nita was the Varsity Cheer captain. She thought that Tris was beneath them. And she never hesitated to tell her or others that.

There was once a time that Tobias hated football. But once he found out how big a deal football was in this town, he went out for the team and was actually pretty good.

Now, he was the most popular boy in school, dating the most popular (and powerful) girl in the school. Nita hated that Tobias and Tris still hung out together as much as they did, even though they had already cut back on how much they actually saw each other. Tobias didn't care though. They had been friends for about eight or so years and he wasn't going to forget all of that just for a relationship.

* * *

Today was one of the last football games of the season. Tris decided to go on her own, not having any other close friends other than acquaintances such as Christina. She didn't really find football that entertaining so she brought one of her favorite books, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. She sat down on an empty bench, bringing out her book, ignoring the weird looks people were shooting her way.

She didn't really pay attention to the game, just wanting to be there for Tobias. She would look up whenever there was cheering but other than that, she kept her nose in her book. Every once in a while when she would look up, she saw Nita looking her way, giving her a dirty look.

She didn't see why Nita hated her so much. Sure, she wasn't the most popular girl but she really didn't do anything for her to really hate Tris this much.

She could be so vicious sometimes and Tris would be lying if she said she hadn't cried himself to sleep at some of the things Nita has said. She just hoped that Nita wouldn't rub off on Tobias, hoping that one day Tobias wouldn't wake up and wonder why he was still hanging out with his dork of a friend.

But Tris knew that that would never happen. Tobias hated people who thought they were above others or who bullied others. He would always scorn her for doing it but didn't do anything more. Tobias would tell her how much of a bitch he thought Nita was being sometimes but he never broke up with her, and Tris always questioned his decision to get back together with Nita like nothing happened between them.

Whenever Tobias and Nita got in a fight, Tris would come over to his house and they would talk for hours. Those were the times Tobias thought it wasn't worth it. Tobias would describe his perfect partner and Tris couldn't help thinking that Tobias was describing her perfectly. But the next day, they were back to normal, forgetting the fight.

After that conversation, Tris fell asleep to thoughts of Tobias breaking up with Nita to be with her, finally giving her the kiss that she so desperately wanted.

Whenever Nita gave her a particularly harsh comment, she would just go back to those thoughts, hoping that one of these days Nita would finally be gone from her life.

The game ended and they had won.

Nita jumped into Tobias' arms and kissed him right on the lips in front of everybody. Once they broke apart, which was just a few seconds later, Nita looked directly at Tris, giving her a wicked smirk. She actually did these things a lot. She would throw it in Tris' face that she was with Tobias and that Tris wasn't. Even though it could be seen as Tris just wanting to be by him as a friend, Tris couldn't help but think that Nita knew something about her crush on Tobias.

* * *

For days, things happened in a similar fashion. Tobias and Nita were still going out and hanging out more, causing 'Tobias and Tris time' to be less. Nita would still make fun of Tris and Tobias would always defend her. But Tobias started to drift away. They would hang out less and less. Tris was upset but there was nothing she could do about it.

Tobias and Nita would still get in fights and those were the times that Tris thought for sure that they would break up. But they would be fine the next day, as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

There were just three months left of school and Tobias and Nita's two month anniversary passed. But, things between them began getting rocky when Tobias had to go for an interview in New York for his University plans and couldn't be with Nita for their anniversary. Tris smirked at the memory.

But it was also two months until Tobias and Tris would be done with high school for forever and would be going off to college. Tris wished they had spent more time together since soon they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as they both plan to go to different school in faraway states. But maybe this was just preparing her for that time.

It didn't help though. She just missed seeing her best friend. So when he heard a knock on his front door and opened it to see Tobias, she was surprised. Tobias was supposed to be hanging out with Nita that day, but here he was, at her front door.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tobias asked, hopeful.

"Sure. Let me just get my coat." Tris ran back up the stairs, grabbing her coat and getting back to the front door in a record amount of time. "Let's go," She said, closing the door and locking it behind her.

They just walked in silence for a few minutes, just reveling in the company. Every so often, they would bump their arms together, causing Tris' arm to tingle. They hadn't been this close in a while. Tobias grabbed Tris' hand and started to direct her towards a park where there was a bench to sit on. Tris couldn't help but feel giddy; this is what she wanted. This is how it was supposed to be. She wanted to be the one that Tobias would hold hands with. Be the one that Tobias wanted to spend all his time with. Be the one that Tobias kissed goodnight and said he loved them to.

"We haven't held hands in ages," Tris whispered.

"I know. I've missed it." Tobias whispered just as softly back, sitting them both on the bench, and looking down at their entwined fingers.

"This is nice," Tris breathed out, thinking it was easy to get back into the swing of things- into hanging out with Tobias again. "I've missed you Tobias. I feel like we haven't properly hung out in a while. But why are you here? You were supposed to be with Nita today, that why you had cancelled studying in the first place." Tris held onto Tobias' hand tightly, not giving him the option to let go.

"We got into another fight," Tobias breathed out. "I refused to sleep with her. I don't even know why."

Tris bit her lip. The words kind of hurt her. She was well aware that they haven't been _that_ _close_ before, considering that was what Nita was planning on their two month anniversary, but when Tobias was rethinking his decisions, her heart squeezed with discomfort.

"I'm sorry. Did you guys break up this time?" Tris asked, wanting to keep the hopefulness she felt out of her voice.

"Thanks. No, we didn't. We'll be fine I guess." Tobias said, giving a small smile to Tris. It wasn't the smile that Tris wanted to see. It was a fake smile. The one she saw recently whenever Tobias was by or talking about Nita.

Tris put her fingers under Tobias' chin, raising it so their eyes could meet. "Tobias, you don't seem fine. I haven't seen you smile genuinely for the past few months now. You just don't seem too happy," Tris said concerned, looking directly into Tobias' bright sapphire eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about Tris. We're great." Tobias replied defensively.

"I think I do. I've been pushed on the sidelines for months. Nita hates me. She'd rather you stop being friends with me. You've heard the things she's said to me. She's absolutely awful," Tris stood up abruptly, dropping Tobias' hand and raising her voice.

"I know what's she said to you but I've always defended you. She's not as bad as you're saying she is." Tobias also stood up.

"I don't care what she says to me, I just care about you. You guys are always getting in fights. I know you don't always tell me what they're about but I know that they must be bad if you won't tell me. Why are you even still with her?" Tris; voice was still raised but she had calmed down a bit.

"Because I like her a lot, that's why." Tobias said as if it was obvious.

"Well it must not be her personality because we both know that she's a bitch. So it must be her smoking body that you've never seen before. Is that it? Or is it the fact that she's cheer captain? Or that she's the most popular girl is school? What is it, Tobias? Huh?" Tris raised her voice with each question, getting closer to Tobias.

"God, Tris. You can be such a twat sometimes." Tobias rolled his eyes, staring defiantly at Tris. "For someone who is so smart, you have no clue what you're talking about. You're just jealous that you don't have someone to say you actually love."

"Jealous?! Are you serious right now? I don't want someone Tobias. You don't know me as well as you used to." Tris balled up her hands into fists, willing the tears that were starting to form in her eyes to stop. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her time with Tobias.

"Whatever, Tris. I guess not. Just go put your nose back in your books. That's where you'd rather be right? Who needs someone when they have books right?"

Tris couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what was going on with his best friend (or was it former now?). "I guess Nita really has rubbed off on you. Don't talk to me until you've got some sense knocked into you... Oh. And for your information, you should make sure she's tested before you stick your dick up her ass. I've heard she's been sneaking around with Eric."

On that note, Tris spun on her heel and walked off back towards their houses, leaving Tobias with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Now, Tris didn't stop the tears from flowing down her face when she stalked back home.

* * *

Tris found out from her mother that Tobias came over that afternoon. She didn't want to see him, so she turned on her shower and just sat in the bathroom to make it appear as if she were bathing, when really, the only liquid on her skin where the tears dripping down her cheeks.

* * *

"Aw, you look like Harry Potter today with the glasses and hair," Nita spat out as Tris was walking by that day, Tris wearing her large round glasses with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. "You're such a loser Tris. No one likes you. Even Tobias has left you now. Right Toby?"

Tobias was at school that day.

He just stood there, not saying anything. He was too shocked to but Tris took it as him silently agreeing. And then he did nod, crushing Tris.

"We're better off without you. Just disappear. Do it for the sake of all of us." Tobias said monotonously, and Tris blinked with surprise, as well as to conceal any tears wanting to escape.

Tris was about to leave, but she remembered the locket Tobias had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She yanked it out, not caring anymore if the latch broke, and flung it at Tobias with full force, before running down the hallway with her books clutched to her chest and bag swinging off her shoulder.

She had never skipped classes before, but she thought this was a good enough excuse.

Her phone kept buzzing her entire walk home but she didn't pick it up because she knew exactly who it was.

* * *

Tris didn't go to school for the rest of the week. She pretended to be sick and she knew her mum didn't believe her. But she didn't pry for answers or other explanations and let Tris off.

At about one on Saturday morning, she heard a slight noise on her window. She thought that maybe it was just the tree branches hitting it from the wind. She looked to the window from where she was lying down on her bed and saw that it wasn't even windy out. The noise didn't stop though and Tris thought she saw something flying into her window. Tris went to the window and saw Tobias about to throw another pebble. She was about to turn away and go back to her bed but Tobias pleaded for her to stay.

There was a tall tree that he would use to sneak in and out of his room when he wanted to hang out with Tris longer or go to a party with her. Tobias climbed up that tree, waiting for Tris to open the window and let him in.

"Why should I let you in?" Tris spat out, crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

"Please, Tris. We need to talk." Tobias replied, practically begging her to let him in.

"You've had plenty of time to talk to me since Monday. Why now?"

"Because I've finally had some sense knocked into me," Tobias replied sheepishly.

Tris looked down at her feet with a defeated sigh. She let Tobias in and sat back down on her bed. Tobias followed her and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, unsure if Tris wanted him close or not.

They just sat there for a few minutes; Tris waiting for Tobias to say something.

"Tobias?" Tris asked. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"It's kind of hard to talk when you're only in a fucking bra and looking like that Tris."

"My room, my rules. Plus, it's a sports bra, practically like a crop top. You know, like what your girlfriend wears on every day to school," Tris barked. "Just hurry up and leave."

"I broke up with Nita," he says simply. "And I'm really sorry Tris. I don't know how I could let her get to me and turn me against the one person I love."

He got back up and left. Tris didn't even bother to chase after him.

She was too stunned by his small confession.

_I don't know how I could let her get to me and turn me against the one person I love._

_The one person I love._

* * *

It didn't surprise Tobias the following night when he saw Tris perched by his window sill, with tears in her eyes.

What did surprise Tobias however, is when he opened the window to let her in, he was attacked by Tris' lips.

Not that he had a problem with that.

**_Fin_**


End file.
